The Night and the Dawn
by JumpyJessa
Summary: ByakuyaxHisana. A series of ByaHis oneshots. 3. Loss of someone is hard to bear...
1. 333

A/N: Ok, LONG beginning note here! I must say, I've read so many cute fanfictions for Byakuya and Hisana that I've fallen in love with the pairing undeniably! Though Hisana has passed on, fics in the past are fun to write. Here's a little idea that I thought was… different from the fics I've read. I was thinking; 'one-shot'! But it'll depend on if you guys like it n.n

**333 **

_January 31st _

Kuchiki Byakuya had lost count of his birthdays, and this year was no exception. Considering he was already "dead" he figured it didn't matter. But his wife thought differently. And she confronted him about that morning.

Hisana was making breakfast early that morning. Byakuya took note of this as he woke up and walked silently into the kitchen. Usually when most people wake up they yawn, ruffle their hair, or stretch. But not Byakuya Kuchiki. God forbid the man even be caught doing something remotely human when he wasn't around his wife.

She noticed him, looking calm and clean- the picture of Kuchiki perfection. She smiled warmly at him and gestured to a chair with her free hand. "Good morning Byakuya-sama." Hisana paused for a moment as he sat gracefully. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you Hisana." He responded with a sort of smile. It was always good to wake up to someone as bright as Hisana. She smiled and finished up his breakfast, placing it down gently before him with a pair of wooden, painted chopsticks. "Thank you." Byakuya smiled.

"You're welcome." Hisana responded and kissed his temple, sitting across from him with her own plate of food. She watched him eat his food with precision and grace- much like everything else he did. He looked up after taking a few bites and met her eyes. She had been staring at him this whole morning.

"Hisana… is there something you would like to say?" Byakuya asked skeptically, not sure the look she was giving him was totally innocent. The small woman's smile only widened.

"Grandfather Kuchiki told me something interesting." Hisana hinted with a small wink in his direction. This made Byakuya raise a calculating eyebrow. His grandfather joked quite a bit- despite being a Kuchiki. He had an idea that whatever he'd told Hisana was not something he wanted to know.

"…Really?" Byakuya finally answered, trying to sound calm and look back down at his food, taking another bite. Hisana reached across the table and took his free hand into hers.

"Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?" Her tone sounded a little reprimanding. He nearly dropped his chopsticks and looked up at her. Byakuya blinked at her for a moment, looking off guard.

…Ok… so today was his birthday. Why had he forgotten this little fun fact?

"Well?" Hisana prodded, still holding his hand with a slight smile. Byakuya smirked to himself, looking down at the table.

"In all honesty, Hisana… my birthday never crosses my mind." He spoke with almost a humored tone. Hisana gasped, dark eyes narrowing a little. Byakuya watched her expression, smirking still.

"Are you serious?! Your birthday only comes once a year!" She nearly shouted, standing now, letting go of his hand. He picked back up his chopsticks and began eating again, hoping it would pass over. "Byakuya-sama!" She knelt down and placed two hands on his large shoulders, turning him to the side in his chair to face her. He smiled down at her. "We are _going _to celebrate your birthday this year! Because now that I know I won't let it go uncelebrated!"

Byakuya kissed her forehead gently, making her blush slightly. "If it will make you happy, then I have no protests."

Hisana smirked now. "Oh you know you love the attention!" She teased, standing up fully. Byakuya stood as well, Hisana only coming up to his shoulder. He hooked a finger under her chin and bent his head a little, nearly kissing her lips.

"Only when the attention is from you." He kissed her softly as Hisana responded shyly. She pulled back after a minute, eyes still closed, lips still parted. Byakuya smirked and placed his hand on her cheek. "And did Grandfather tell you exactly how old I'm turning?"

She opened her eyes and winked. "Maybe."

Byakuya's smirk widened. "Do you want me to tell you?"

Hisana didn't nod, but a look of glowing curiosity shown in her eyes. He kissed her lips gently again and whispered; "333."

(A/N: Uh-oh! Bya-sama is exactly one half the age of 666! Ok, stupid but I wanted to do something like this. I'm not sure how old Bya-sama is but… it was just fun for me to write! Continue?)


	2. Publicity

I love people who review! They make me a happy writer and make me want to _keep_ writing! So… I've decided to change this from just one one-shot to a whole series of them! If anyone has a creative idea for a title I'd accept it greatly! Anyway, this is dedicated to my reviewers kind words!

**Publicity **

Hisana liked one thing she shared in common with her husband Byakuya Kuchiki; both of them kept to themselves. But things were starting to get on her nerves. She began noticing how well liked Byakuya was when she went with him to see the Gotei 13.

It was an ordinary day, he was only filling out paperwork. She insisted on coming, even though he'd told her it would be boring. She argued that it was far more boring in the Kuchiki household (she was surprised he didn't take offence).

After many hours of working he suggested they go to lunch. Delighted, Hisana accepted. They had a nice normal conversation as they walked threw the halls of the 6th division quarters. "Byakuya-sama… could I ask you something?"

Remaining nonchalant, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Do you enjoy residing in the Kuchiki household? I mean… it seems so… quiet. Well… maybe I'm just used to the bustle of Rukongai but…" Hisana trailed off, smiling nervously, feeling a bit stupid for rambling on. Byakuya could only smile. She could be so cute. Scratch that, she **was** so cute.

"To answer your question; Yes. I actually enjoy staying there. It's pretty far off from other houses. It's secluded and I like my privacy." Byakuya explained. Hisana gave almost a disgusted expression, which looked more of a bewildered one.

"It's one thing to like privacy, but it's another to never make human contact!" She laughed a bit at her own comment. He smirked and shook his head, grasping her hand as they stepped outside.

Suddenly, from behind, a few female Shinigami passed them. Both glared at Hisana, but gave Byakuya looks of adoration. Hisana's nose wrinkled in anger as she watched them pass. Byakuya saw what had happened and decided against addressing it- figuring Hisana would bring it up anyway.

He was genuinely surprised when she didn't.

In fact, they'd eaten lunch in perfect quiet. Usually Hisana would speak and they'd have nice conversation. **Or **they'd eat in a comfortable silence. But this silence was _far_ from comfortable. It was hard not to notice how angry Hisana was. She ate in a hard fashion, her eyebrow narrowed, deep in thought. Even her aura was tainted with anger. Byakuya sighed as they returned back to his office.

He decided to not say anything still and regretted it once they were walking home. He was carrying her because she's gotten tired. All the anger she kept bottled up got to her in the end. "Byakuya-sama… I know you don't like publicity… but… I want people to know I am your wife." Hisana spoke, surprised Byakuya a bit. He thought she'd fallen asleep. Apparently not…

"Hisana…" He began, almost sighing. He didn't dare protest though. Those women annoyed him to no end and he didn't like seeing Hisana angry. Especially when she didn't confide in him with her anger. "All right. For you." He smiled and kissed her temple.

He'd do anything for her.


	3. Blood Stained

Ok, you guys know how happy the previous chapters have been? Yeah? Well get ready for some real ANGST! Bring tissues! .

Sorry for the UBER long wait. ; -**readies herself for shots to the head-**

**Blood Stained**

Caked blood on a white training Shinigami uniform. The one's worn when in the Academy. Hisana sat outside the academy, blood soaking her hands (also rain soaked through her clothes and added to the wetness of the blood). Below her small shaking form was her best friend- Azami.

Today had been quite an unfortunate one. A hollow had found it's way to attacking the academy and many were injured from just the one monster. And unfortunately… some had died.

And there was yet to be any report or coming of the Shinigami captains or assistant captains in Seireitei. Hisana had prayed that Byakuya would show, had he even received ANY news of the attack on the academy. But now here she sat, alone in the cold pouring rain, clutching desperately to her best friends stone hard body as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"**WHY?**" Hisana cried out, throat sore from what felt like hours of miserable sobbing. "**Why HER?**" She struggled for breath and clutched at the material of the dead Azami's shirt.

Suddenly, a dark form stood in the distance, unmoving. Hisana's head whipped up, feeling extreme spiritual pressure that made her body almost cave. She felt fear stir in her heart and she gasped a little, moving back slightly, taking her beloved friend's dead corpse back with her slightly. "S-Stan-Stand back." It was a miracle that she could still speak English. Loosing her best friend reminded her of abandoning her baby sister, Rukia, and made her wonder if she was dead.

"Hisana," The deep voice had an uncharacteristic concern to it and Hisana's bluish, black eyes widened slightly. '_B-Byakuya-sama…_' Her mind told her. Her small hands released her friend and jumped up to hug him, red staining the white of his robes when she grabbed them desperately.

And amazingly, the noble Kuchiki didn't care. In fact, he closed his eyes, Hisana's sobs tearing his apart inside. He embraced her as close as he could, her head resting against his chest (seeing as it couldn't reach his shoulder).

He let her cry for as long as she needed, lifting her up into his arms to warm her and he began heading off. Then, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder almost painfully. "_St-Stop._" Her voice shook slightly from her tears, though she tried to be commanding. "Th-The body…" Then, upon _really_ realizing her friend's death, she began to cry into his shoulder once more.

Byakuya nodded, eyes still closed. Hisana's grip on his shoulder released and he noticed other Seireitei Shinigami coming to the scene. One lifted Azami's body, met eyes shortly with Byakuya, and then turned to walk away. Byakuya kissed Hisana's temple gently as her sobbing seemed to stop, her body shaking from the aftermath of the breakdown.

"You'll stay with me… all right?" Byakuya even checked for her permission first. Of course, as expected, Hisana nodded weakly but once and he shunpo-ed off to the Kuchiki manor, where little did Hisana know, she would marry Kuchiki Byakuya.

(A/N: Yeaaah... I'd imagine I'm pretty much dead now. -hides-)


End file.
